With improvements of communication technology and electronic technology, the electronic devices equipped with various functions, such as cell phones allowing worldwide people to communicate with each other, Walkman allowing people to listen music anytime and anywhere, personal computer assisting people to process many things, etc., have become necessary tools for modern persons in life and work. Currently, a variety of electronic devices can be combined integratedly, so the functions of using cell phone to listen music or using the personal computer to dial are implemented gradually. In order to receive electronic signals and power transmitted from the outside, the electronic devices must be equipped with a connector on a main body thereof. USB is the most popular standard in numerous transmission standards, and the USB connector can perform electric connection and signal transmission between devices, or between elements, or between systems, so as to integrate a basic element required by an integral system for transmitting electrical signal or current.
Currently, the USB standard is upgraded to USB 3.1 standard. In the USB 3.1 standard the transmission amounts of voltage and voltage are increased, and the transmission speed is also improved to 10 GB per second because of improvement in coding loss. In previous design of the connector, the manufacturer fastens connection terminals into a tongue plate by a manner of injection molding or insertion assembly. However, two groups of signal terminals of the USB connector must be designed to be very close for reducing occupied volume for achieving a sufficient slim structure of the connector. In addition, in order to prevent a problem that signals of two groups of connection terminals are interfered with each other during transmission, the manufacturer must place a metal separating plate between the two groups of connection terminals to isolate the signal interference and noise interference from the connection terminals. When the USB connector must be designed to be equipped with more metal elements (i.e. connection terminal, separating plate, etc.), it causes that the manufacturer cannot assemble products quickly, and the cost and yield rate of manufacturing such USB connector are impaired easily.
Therefore, for the special structural requirement of the USB connector, what is needed is to design an USB connector to enable the manufacturer to produce and assemble such USB connectors quickly with improved production yield rate and manufacturing cost both.